Rhythm of the Wings
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: Tsuna is an only child, right? WRONG! He discovers that he have a younger sister and a pair of cousins, and they're going to live with them! And if you think Tsuna's life is weird, check-out the oddities coming his and his family's way!
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird do not own KHR except for the plot and characters.)

_**Rhythm of the Wings**_

_**Prologue**_

Silver: Holy cow… I'm writing it, because this does not abide my sanity and I have an exam next week! WAH!

Tsubame: Well, it's your sanity. (Silver glares at her) …nothing.

Silver: Phew… I need to clear this… Oh and please welcome the crew of Hitman Reborn. (All of the sudden, the cast was dog piled behind her.) And I'm off before those bloodthirsty Hitman kill me. (runs…)

Tsubame: Why does she even forget that she's a phoenix and can never die? Enjoy the story folks.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Three and One..._

_Three watches over the Flames_

_One synchronizes them all._

_Curse are placed on the Three._

_One can repel them_

_Three are repeatedly born_

_One remain in the stream_

_And now..._

_Three and One_

_Are born again.  
_

**:::^*^:::**

"…"

"Sorry… If time is short for us…"

"Don't be too sad, we'll meet again!"

"Live on for us…"

"… Don't fall for anyone."

"I promise."

"Oh! And…"

"…? What was that all about?"

"It's simple, we seal it so it won't go berserk again like you did now."

"And you can only use one."

"But you have the power over those. Watch over them for me, okay?"

"Si."

"… Farewell…"

* * *

Silver: Okies… pretty much short than the usual I typed in a prologue… but I love the mysteries! And side note: I blame this idea to Irie Shouichi!

Shouichi: WHAT! Why me?

Silver: It's your fault! You introduced us to the parallel worlds and you gave Byakuran that damn ability? Do you realize how hard it is to maintain every reality? And for the side, side note: I'm a cross-over phoenix, or in other words, a reality traveler and I watch over things.

Tsuna: Really? (With Reborn looking a bit skeptical and is in doubt.)

Silver: Yeah, if not then why there's a dragon behind you guys.

KHR cast: Huh? /Whut? /Eh? /Hmm? (Everyone turns, and some screamed while others are in their fighting stance after seeing a huge ruby red dragon which roared at them, and then seems to be laughing.)

Dragon: Oh gawd… (In a female tone and is still laughing.) This welcome surprise never gets old.

Silver: Nice one, Flameheart… or should I say, Hibari-chan. (Some of the KHR cast are shock and surprise, as they turn between Silver's dragon and Hibari.)

Hibari-chan: Awww… (She then transforms into her human form, which she has a blue hair and a pair of emerald eyes.) Spoil my name will ya? (But Silver only smiled at her.) … Anyways… I'm Tatsuya Hibari, nice to meet ya.

Takeshi: You have the same family name as him, are you two related?

Hibari-chan: Pffft! Hell no, Hibari is my FIRST name, and why in Hyne's name would I be related to the guy who like biting too much. (Then notices Kyouya is giving Hibari the "look".) Bite me, I'll burn you down. (And now, Tsuna and his friends' steps back as a new rivalry forms.)

Silver: Eheh… (also stepping back) please review, folks and on the next chapter:

**Little Sister.**

"_NANI? A-a-are you s-serious? I actually have a sibling? A SISTER? And my cousins are coming to stay? You have got to be kidding me!_

Silver: As for my OC's name and Kyouya's, the explanation will be on next chapter. Till then, Ja ne!

(EDIT: YEP, I'M RE-EDITING THIS FIC! IGNORE THE STUCK CAPS LOCKS!)


	2. Little Sister

(Disclaimer: Hey if I own it then there would be a lot of BL love right? But sadly I don't.)

_**Miharu Wing**_

_**Rhythm of the Wings**_

_**Little Sister**_

Silver: I'm back!

Tsubame: About time…

Silver: Sorry, the exams and DNA test took quite some time. I also went out to an anime con too! Now I'm preparing my cosplay for this month! (I need money TT3TT.)

Suzume: DNA test?

Silver: Yep! And the news is… Tsuna is no longer an only child! HOORAY!

Tsuna: N-n-nani?

Gokudera: What?

Haru: Hahi! Tsuna has siblings?

Tsuna: Wait, you took a DNA test without me knowing?

Silver: Yep! And your little sister is on the way, along with your cousin… and another fact, Hibari-chan here is also your cousin.

Tsuna: EEEEEHHHHHHH? (Ish shock) OAO!

Silver: Amazing how cross-breeding do miracles and troubles in humanity like a double edge blade, still… I'm not used to it. And here's the full summary of the story:

_Sawada Tsunayoshi is an only child, right?_

_WRONG!_

_He discovers that he has a younger sister, who was found and she's coming to live with them, along with his two cousins he never heard of… Now, Tsuna has to take up the role of a responsible older sibling for his new member of the family (biological, not mafia, folks), and prevent them from learning about his other life. But then an appearance of a strange freelance task force and unexplainable things suddenly going on, will Tsuna and his family handle the major changes on their way? Like dragons, unicorns, vampires and stuffs? Wait… WHAT?_

Tsuna and friends (except for Hibari-kun, Reborn and other too serious characters): EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?

Silver: Basically, welcome to the world where magic and science co-exist. Now… off to the story!

* * *

**Little Sister**

_Blue Sky…_

_Colorful shapes…_

_And cheerful chatters…_

_This is what a young bird wish._

_To be able to fly and join a flock, to gain companionship and to explore the world._

_Yet…_

_With a sorrowful tweet, he could not fly nor be able to join into a flock._

_Who would want a bird that couldn't fly? What use will he do? Not to mention that he is so ugly with his messy plumage, some small sticks and leaves are sticking on it, and the dirt on him. Does this bird never ever taken a birdbath?_

_And the young bird knew…he is nothing for anyone, even to other creatures._

_That is…_

_Until a strange creature came to his nest, with a promise of flight._

**:::^*^:::**

"NANI?"

The whole household shook a bit as the future boss of the Vongola Family takes in the news his mother, who is still cheery despite her son's shock face, told him.

He has a sibling… A little sister, in fact.

"That's right, Tsu-kun, you have a adorable little sister who's found by UNICEF!" Nana said in a cheerily tone.

"But, but- when?" Tsuna asked in shock.

"They say that they will come here soon." Nana said in a carefree way, still not minding her son who is still shock. "Oh! And they will also bring your two cousins along… Oh my! I have to prepare rooms for them!"

"W-wait! Mom!" Tsuna shouts and this got her attention. "Since when did I have a sister? I understand the cousin part but a sister?" he asked out loud.

"Oh, didn't I told you?" Nana asked.

"Huh?" Tsuna said.

"When you were one, I told you that you're going to be a big brother!" Nana said cheerily, and Tsuna fell on the floor.

'That was 14 years ago! Does she expect me to remember it?' Tsuna thought out of disbelief. Nana, on the other hand, continues to plan out and prepare three rooms for the new would-be family members. Tsuna stood up and looks at his mother, who's happier about the news, then sighs in defeat. Standing up, he consider himself lucky since Reborn had finished eating breakfast and left. He might hear the news about the addition of the family sooner, but he can deal with it later. He exits the kitchen and sat on the step to put on his shoes.

"I'm leaving now!" Tsuna called out, after tying his sneaker and ran out of the house.

Unfortunately for him, Reborn did hear the conversation and is preparing a welcome for the three girls, Vongola Style of course.

**:::^*^:::**

_Ever since he met that creature, he began flying into the sky but for a short time._

_Although the methods and practices are unusual, he is able to experience the joy and thrill of flying. And his flying style attracts other birds, odd ones, dangerous ones, strange ones and soon made a flock with him as their leader._

_The young bird then soon found himself protecting his territory and his flock, when a group of vicious birds came to claim it. _

**:::^*^:::**

While walking to school, Tsuna can't get his mind off the fact that he will have a sibling, a sister no less, and a pair of cousins going to live with him soon. He sighs, as he continues his way to school, yet his mind continues to wonder on the new members of the family

Biological, not mafia, folks.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" a loud voice was heard and made Tsuna jump about a good feet in the air. He clutched his fast beating heart and tries to calm it while Gokudera repeatedly apologizes and repeatedly bowing down; to the point he's beginning to get back cramps.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, as Gokudera scowls at the other as he straightens himself. "You seem to be thinking too deeply."

"Ah, it's nothing… nothing important." Tsuna said, waving his hand in front.

"Tsuna will have rivals to his position soon." A familiar voice said, and cause to Tsuna freeze on the spot.

"Re- reborn!" Tsuna shrieks.

"Eh? Who is attempting to challenge the Tenth for the throne?" Gokudera demanded and whips out a few dynamites which made the brunette squeal in horror. "I'll shove these dynamites down his throat!"

"Ah wait! Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed, and tries to explain, because the baby hitman didn't even bother telling the gender.

"Ha, ha, ha, a new player? I might get him to join baseball." Yamamoto said cheerfully, as Gokudera glares daggers at him for not taking the situation seriously.

'He's not helping me in this situation.' Tsuna thought as he looks at Yamamoto in disbelief. 'And Reborn found out this fast?' he thought with panic.

This will not bode well for his sister and his cousins…

"They'll arrive in a few days or so, so prepare to welcome them." Reborn said, and then left to attend other matters while Tsuna is still stunned to even do anything. As Gokudera pledge to beat any one who attempts to take the Tenth's position, Tsuna silently prayed in his mind that they don't turn the whole thing like what happened to Xanxus and the Varia.

One rival heir is enough for him, but three more? Plus he is not very sure if they know anything about the mafia, nor related to it…

So much for having peace…

In the end, chaos will follow.

**:::^*^:::**

_They have won…_

_The young bird has protected his rights and his flock from the vicious birds._

_They sang and chirped happily as they dance in the sky in celebration…_

_Yet not all members of the flock are present._

_Still, they rejoice and dance…_

_And a new journey begins._

_However… three figures flew down from the sky, searching for something important…_

_Something close to their heart._

**:::^*^:::**

Days pass by…

And Tsuna is getting quite nervous, not to mention that Reborn literally announced it in school, now they whole student body began wondering if his sibling (of course, Reborn didn't bother telling the gender, and no one ever listen to Tsuna.) and his cousins are useless as he is and is easy to pick on. Ryohei, on the other hand, is planning to get one in his club and Hibari is preparing if the three are like Xanxus and the Varia, or a bunch of troublemakers. He fears that at any time his sister and his cousins would one day arrived without knowing him.

And that's what exactly what happening right now…

Tsuna and his friends are heading to his house after school, when they notice a white car parked in front of the house's gate. Then they jumped when they heard a loud ruckus and a crash in the house.

"Hibari! Get your damn butt right here, right now!" a loud female voice yelled.

"Hmmm…? Hibari-san is in your house?" Yamamoto asked, and is wondering who is daring to threaten the vicious prefect.

'Hibari? Wha-?' Tsuna's thought stop in tracks when another female voice shouts.

"KYA! Hide me!" a new female voice shouts.

Pause.

"Oh some help you are!" she shouts, and loud thud and footsteps were heard and the next thing they knew, the front door burst open. And out comes a bluenette and crashes on Tsuna on the gate.

"Oof!/Guh!" the two yelped as their butts hit the ground.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera asked in alert.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as the proclaimed right-hand man helps him up.

"Ow, ow, owie… **I'm gonna feel that in my sleep.**" The bluenette said, as she rubs her sore rear and got up.

"You… how dare you-." Gokudera got out a pair of dynamite and Tsuna nearly squeals in horror, when the bluenette notices them and recognizes the panic brunet.

"You…" she said, and Tsuna looks at her, noticing her emerald eyes is examining him up and down, tilting her head to the side a bit before… "You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" she asked, pointing at him.

"Huh? Y-yeah… That would be me." He said sheepishly to the unknown girl, while preventing his friend from blowing her with explosives. Then the next thing he knew, the unknown girl got his head lock on her arm and is giving him a noogie. "Hiiieee! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he winces.

"Gah! Let go of Juudaime or-!" But Gokudera got cut off when he heard this…

"Nice to meet you, cousin!" the bluenette said cheerfully and then she let him go. "I'm Tatsuya Hana Hibari, but you can call me Hibari!"

"EH?" Tsuna shrieked in surprise, then…

"HIBARI!" the female voice shouts, and Hibari shrieks in fright. So she ran behind Yamamoto and hid there. "Hide me" she hissed at the baseball player. "…Oh and dude, you're back is sweaty…"

"Ahaha… That's because I got a baseball practice today." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Then Hibari quickly conceals herself from sight, as a raven girl came running out of the house. She looks around till she laid her purple eyes on Tsuna, she got surprise a little then she relaxes and approaches the brunet with a smile. "Hi, you're Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" she asked.

"Uh… yea, That would be me." Tsuna said sheepishly, the raven girl slightly chuckles at his awkwardness.

"It's nice meeting you cousin, I'm Hirano Milena, but call me Mina, ne?." She said, and held out a hand.

'Whoa… she's quite mature…' he thought, as they both shook hands. "I-it's nice to meet you too." he stuttered shyly

She still continue to smile at him and then began looking around once more. "By the way, have you seen our immature cousin of ours?" she asked.

" Huh… well…" Tsuna said.

"Ahaha… she ran down the corner over there!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, while Hibari suddenly tense. Mina looks at the baseball player with a brow arch up.

'Bad idea! Bad idea!' Hibari thought, as she tries to find a out.

"She's behind you, isn't she?" the ravenette asked, and the bluenette froze on the spot. And with a little bravado, Hibari leans to the side to see her raven cousin is emitting a murderous aura directly at her. Of course, Tsuna sees this and nearly got freak out at Mina's sinister glare, which is aiming towards the blunette. "Hibari…" she said, with a deadly tone.

"Hiiieee!" Hibari shrieks, and ran out of her hiding place. "Run away!" she shouts, as Mina gives chase.

While the two went on their cat-and-mouse chase and the boys could only stare and watch, for the second time of the day, another bump on Tsuna causing him to fall forward, flat on his face while the person landed on top of him.

"Tenth!/Tsuna!" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto said in concern.

As the figure got off, Tsuna sat up and rubs his face. "Ow, ow, ow…" he said.

"Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera asked, as Tsuna rubs the back of his head. And then he snap at the figure. "How dare you run over Tenth!" he shouts.

The figure, who happens to be a brunette flinch sand frantically bowing in front of them. But the silver-hair bomber got even more angrier since the girl didn't apologize and grabbed her by her collar, the sketchbook she's been carrying dropped on the floor.

"Hiii! Gokudera stop!" Tsuna shouts frantically, and this made the other girls snap back to reality.

"I'll teach you to re-" before he can finish, his face met a foot which belongs to a piss-off bluenette.

"Let go of her, you baka!" Hibari shouts, as Gokudera fell back by the impact and drops the brunette on the ground. Mina quickly ran to her side and checks if she's okay, although the brunette slightly got choke, she seems fine. As she helps her up, Tsuna got a good look at her and is stunned…

The brunette could pass off as his missing twin, she then notice his shock expression and smiled. She picks up the sketchbook from the floor and opens it, flipping thru some pages, then smiled and showed it to the stunned boy. In the sketchbook, is a message that is decorated with a lot on smileys. But Tsuna only focus on the message… and this is what it says:

"Hi! I'm Sawada Lyra Hikari, nice to meet you, big brother!"

* * *

Silver: Okay for the name issue between Hibari Kyouya and Tatsuya Hibari… It's kinda linked... and no they are not twins. If they are, they will turn the whole Namimori into a battlefield... Ouch... Moving on, yes there's a link but it will be for future chapters.

(EDIT: I'm rebuilding a few plots here and there and... basically I'm patching and adding a few stories up!)


	3. Welcome into the family

(Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I did then this would be yaoi and 1827 is the main pairing! [tonfa'd])

_**Miharu Wings**_

_**Rhythm of the Wings - Welcome into the family**_

* * *

Silver: Sorry if this is late… I just got my motivation back! Plus I played with my characters' names a little… Here we go:

Sawada Lyra Hikari: It's the Hi and Ka… Hi is 1 in old Japanese and Ka is either 3 or 10 in Nanori (It's also Japanese)… let's see… 13 or 110 or 11? (1 + 10 = 11 XD! Code Geass!)

Tatsuya Hana Hibari: It's obvious that we already got a carnivore with the18 in it, so we'll go for the second name: Hana… Oookay… I got is in Nanori… Ha is 2 and Na is can either be 7 or 8... I would go for the 8, so Hibari-chan is 28!

Hirano Milena: Mi and Na, this one is pretty easy from the first two. Mi is 3 in old Japanese and Na is 7, Milena is 37.

Silver: And yes this fic contain an CharacterxOC pairing, those who dislikes this, please press the back button now. The pairing? Only one… we can have a 6996 or a Tsuna and Kyoko, but the pairing we have here is… the prefect and the mute little sister. By the way, please vote on the number which will be Hikari's character number in my profile.

* * *

**Welcome into the family**

_"So… any leads?" _

_"Nope! Nothing!"_

_"We hit another dead end."_

_"Damn it! Every time we almost got them on their tail, we end up going back to square one!"_

_"How about we ask…"_

_"NO! We're not asking her help! She's already busy with the tournament with her brother and I don't want to make her worry on what we're doing."_

_"Geez… this search is giving me a headache."_

_"Why don't we concentrate on something else for a while?"_

_"Yeah… I guess."_

_"True… the famiglia is good at hiding things, but it won't be long till they do something stupid to get expose." _

**:::^*^:::**

Tsuna continues to stare at the girl, who continues to smile and holds up the sketch pad. He also notices some differences between him and her, for instance their hair. His is brown and spiky, hers is a bit spiky and long. He got normal brown eyes, but she got a brown-honey colored eyes. She's a centimeter or two shorter from him and their two cousins, and speaking of which…

"Don't you dare hurt, Hikari-chan!" Hibari yelled at the albino teen, who got up and glared at her.

"She tackles the boss, she-" they both got cut off then their heads hit together. They both squeal in pain and the others saw who hit them. A woman in her mid-thirties, black hair in a messy bun and in a business suit, and is glaring at the two teens.

"Really, Hibari-chan, how many troubles have you gotten into?" the woman asked, looking at the blunette with a sigh, then looks at the boy. "And please refrain from hurting Hikari-chan, boy."

"You…" Gokudera growled, is about to reach for an explosive…

"Tsu-kun!" a familiar voice is heard and they turn to see his mom and dad, for once his dad in wearing proper clothes like a polo shirt and beige slacks. Except for the face though, it's not shave clean.

"Hey auntie, uncle." Hibari said as she rubs her head.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana said and stands beside the brunette girl, then hugs her. "Come on! Meet your cute little sister!"

Everyone just sweat drop on her behavior, except for her husband who found it adorable and went babbling off that he finally got a cute daughter. Which in turn, he got a whack by a fan from Milena, who uttered… "Damn, got a weird one again." she said in disappointment.

"Stay away from Hikari-chan, you pedo of an uncle." Hibari said as she hugs the brunette protectively and sides with Tsuna.

"Awww… but we're family…" Iemitsu whined like a kid lost his teddy bear or it's taken away. Obviously, failing to look adorable and teary-eyed which creeps Tsuna and the girls out.

"PEDO!" Hibari shouts and it manage to struck the man like a lightning. Now, he is skulking at the corner with a dark cloud of depression hanging above him.

"Well… despite being a little mean, he really should stop treating you three like toddlers." the woman said, then looks at the girls, specifically Hibari. "And you, stop being rude… he's your uncle whom you never met, so be nice."

"I'll be nice, if he keeps 10 feet away from Hikari-chan." the blunette replied.

"Sorry." Hikari raises her sketchpad.

Nana just giggled. "You're very much like your mother Hibari-chan." she said.

The blunette looks at her before scratching her cheeks out of embarrassment, then the lady told them to get into the house to further explain the situation. Once they settled in the living room, Nana heads to the kitchen to bring some snacks and tea.

"Let me introduce myself… I'm Roxanne Iowa, a volunteered worker in UNICEF and these girls are your missing family members." the lady said. "The reason why we wanted to bring them into your family, is we're try a new method for orphaned children."

"A new method for the orphan children?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes… with StarTech's charity and temporary free access to their technology, we did DNA test to every orphans to find their biological family." Roxanne explained. "Right now, this is the first matching and meeting."

"Glad to be the first!" Iemitsu said cheerfully, as Nana comes back with the snacks.

"But, why is Hikari so silent?" Nana wondered.

"Yeah, is she shy? And what's with the sketchpads?" Gokudera also asked.

"RESPECT THE HANDICAPS!" Hibari shouts out loud, standing up quickly and glaring at the white head.

"Barou! Calm down!" Mina hissed and yanks her cousin down the sofa, as the brunette motions her to ease up. And her brother… senses something more than shyness…

"Wait… could Hikari-chan be…?" Tsuna asked.

"Hai, your sister is mute or speech impaired." Roxanne answered.

That give quite a shock in the household, Tsuna's little sister got a speech disorder because her voice box wasn't formed properly. Milena further explain that she have to carry a sketchpad because not all people understand sign languages. As Roxanne asked if any one of the parents' family got a disorder…

"I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ACTIONS EARLIER!" Gokudera declared, practically bowing down on the floor with much force repeatedly for hurting a handicap. They swear that the floor is going to crack and the white head's is going to bleed.

"AH! Gokudera-kun! Stop it right now!" Tsuna yelped, trying to stop his friend from breaking the floor and further hurting himself.

But he only stop when a gentle hand his place on his shoulder and he turn to see Hibari and Hikari. "Right… Apology accepted, just don't do it again and stop hitting your head on the ground." the blunette stated, as her mute cousin takes out a hanky and gently apply pressure on his bleeding head. "By the way, do you know sign languages?" she asked

"Yeah… but it been quite long." he uttered as he hold the hanky on his head.

"Nope!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"I don't really know." the brunet said sheepishly.

"I guess Hikari-chan will not have a problem signing with you… but these two will have to take a crash course on it." the ravenette said, still in her seat and taking things coolly.

"Ciaossu!" a voice said and Tsuna yelped as the ever familiar baby hitman lands on his head.

"Reborn!" Gokudera yelped.

"A baby?" Hibari wondered, as the brunette tilts her head with curiosity.

"… It's official, normalcy is thrown out of the window." the ravenette sighs, and looks at the baby. "He's one weird baby."

"Ne, Uncle, is this baby a family of sorts?" Hibari asked, as Hikari gives the baby a candy.

The elder man laugh a bit. "Yep! You can say something like that!" he said cheerfully.

The two girls just stared at him. "Pedo." they both said and Iemitsu just fell backwards on hearing that. They then turn to the baby, which they later notices that he's wearing a suit, A BUSINESS SUIT, a fedora hat, a yellow crystal pacifier and a green chameleon on his hat. They continue looking at the baby… well, no, they mostly stared at the pacifier.

"Uh… are you our cousin, relative or something?" Milena asked.

"Yeah, I'm Dame-Tsuna's Tutor, my name's Reborn the no.1 hitman in the world." the baby hitman said.

…

…

Silence…

…

"Oookay, this baby loves playing pretend." Milena pointed out. 'And since when this baby can talk at this kind of age?' She mentally added.

"Or it could be a experiment gone wrong or a curse, which forces a grown man back into a baby!" Hibari exclaimed, and the little hitman just stared at the blunette.

"Eh? Wha?" Hikari signed.

"Hibari-chan, you and your over-active imagination." Milena stated blankly, slapping her forehead.

"What? It could be possible!" her cousin protested.

"In fictions!" the ravenette snaps. "Get your brain back down to earth, girl!"

Hikari sighed as her blue cousin sticks out her childishly to the black cousin, she looks at the yellow pacifier before looking away. Soon they learn that Hibari's (Nana's sister) and Milena's (Iemitsu's sister) parents are murdered, except for Hibari's father who is unknown and have no idea where he is. The blunette looks slightly away, scratching her cheeks a bit before looking back. After Iemitsu and Nana agreed on some terms, they officially adopted their daughter and her cousins, although the latter two are pretty stubborn on keeping their family names. Once the papers are sign and sealed, Roxanne hugs the girls and congratulates them on having a family before leaving. As the boys helps with the luggage, Nana is so happy at the three new additions and hugs her daughter… while her husband tries to hug her too but ends up receiving jump kicks from the blunette and the raven girl.

Once they get the stuffs in, Iemitsu showed them the rooms: the attic ("We have an attic?" Tsuna wondered.), a room besides Tsuna's and a basement ("Eh? Even a basement!" Tsuna said out of surprise." "Of course! I have it installed yesterday!" Iemitsu cheered. 'That quick!' the brunet thought incredulously). With a good chat between the girls, Milena takes the attic, Hikari got the room and Hibari gets the basement.

Later, Reborn planned a welcome party for the three, but all three of the girls declined and wished to have a quiet day for now. Usually, Reborn would do the party whether they like it or not, but something tells him not to do it and gives them their temporary peace… after all, there's always the rest of the days.

**:::^*^:::**

After dinner, Tsuna falls on his bed, happy that things went normal today… well, as normal it can get as Lambo took out grenades when he failed to steal Hibari's meat and got a whack on the head. He ended up grabbing them and quickly throwing them out of the window, as Nana cheerfully gave the cow kid more meat. The three girls, on the other hand, just wonder where the heck the explosion came from. Thankfully, they ignored it and continue eating dinner, till Lambo receive another whack on the head when he attempts to steal Hikari's meat. Nana lightly scolded the kid that it is not right to steal food from a handicap, especially those who can't speak.

However, the cow kid teases the brunette of not being able to speak, till both Hibari and Milena literally kick the boy out into the night sky.

…

To some miracle, the cow kid manage to land in Ryohei's room with windows open.

'Those two are scary…' he thought, as he stare at the ceiling. 'But I guess they have a reason to be like that… my sister is mute and teasing her inability to speak is like asking death from our two cousins.'

"Oi Dame-Tsuna." the hitman baby kick the head of his student, which the victim yelped in pain and falls off the bed in response.

"Ow… Reborn, can you please stop doing that!" Tsuna whined

"Are you ordering me?" Reborn asked viciously and points his gun at his student's forehead. Of course, the boy scream out cowardly. "So… when are you going to tell them?"

"Eh? Tell them what?" the brunet asked.

"That you're the Tenth Boss of Vongola." Reborn bluntly answer and somewhat takes out a mini flag with the famiglia crest on it, waving it.

"HEH? No way! There is no way I'm going to get them involve with this craziness!" he shouts before he is once more kick on the head and fell painfully on the floor.

"Duh, your sister and your cousins are going to be your rival heirs in your position." the hitman stated, and this made the brunet squeak with shock. "Hikari is going to be the Vongola Princess, Milena is the Duchess while Hibari-chan is the Baroness."

"EH? Don't tell me that you're planning to train them?" Tsuna yelped, he really didn't want to traumatize his new family members.

"Nope, it will be the CEDEF Adviser's and Ninth's decision whether he'll make them in-line for the position or not." the small hitman said, as he tilts his head thinking. "Hibari-chan might be more suited as an CEDEF successor, Hikari and Milena have a chance to be in line as the heir of Vongola… Although Hikari is mute, she is your sister and is a direct line while Milena is your cousin."

"NO!" he shouts and huge black eyes looks at the current Vongola heir. "You will not drag my sister and cousins into this!"

"… If it's Ninth's decision, do you understand?" the baby hitman stated.

"If it's so, I'll never allow it." Tsuna replied, as if he is in HDW mode before receiving another kick on the head.

"Once a no-good, always be a no-good." Reborn stated and declares that he will increase the training level. Earning a yelp and another kick, then Milena heard a noise and looks to see if her cousin is okay… Of course, she let her logic kick in and wonder how the hell the baby is that strong…

And then wonders out loud why the hell the baby got a gun… A REAL GUN!

Once they settle, everyone slept peacefully tonight…

Unknowingly….

That night, a silhouette of a bird, a beast and a faded white image of a ghost flew across the moon.

**:::^*^:::**

_"Something wrong?"_

_"No… but that thing… it seems so familiar…"_

_"Eh? You mean that? Seriously Firebird…"_

_"Don't you sense it?"_

_"Well… I kinda feel something from it… could it relate something in our past?"_

_"I don't know… we can only remember up to our 5th reincarnation."_

_"But can we try to find out anything about it?"_

_"Maybe… let's ask her if she can get any information once we visit her."_

**:::^*^:::**

"Should we?"

"NO! We shouldn't do it!"

"…"

"Come on, don't be wimps!"

"…"

"Yeah, but it's for fun…"

Then…

"GAH!" the Decimo yelps and falls to the floor while the baby just sit up from his bed, a bit surprise.

"Mornin' Tsu-nii!" The blunette said cheerfully as she pluck a few chords on her electric guitar, before taking it and the speaker back to her room.

"Morning to you, Tsuna-nii." Milena said as the brunette helps her brother up. "Sorry about Ms. Rock-n-Roller there, she's too excited to stop her from doing this."

"Are you okay?" Hikari wrote in her sketchpad.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Tsuna said, smiling a bit and wincing a little on the pain.

"Are you sure?" his sister asked.

Tsuna nodded and for once he is happy not to be waken by a chameleon-shape-shifting-hammer. "Well, get ready for school and breakfast is ready, we'll see you there." Mina said and she left with his sister tailing behind.

After getting ready for school and having another argument with Reborn involving his sister and his cousins, they head down to the dining room. The little hitman attempts to steal his breakfast again, when Hibari steals it back and scolded him lightly that is not nice. Although he is tempted to shoot her a warning, he backs off a bit since the girls didn't know anything about their involvement in the mafia. Then they evade the poison food from Bianchi, the three girls are baffled on seeing purple gunk flying at them and they run around avoiding it.

Once they run out of the house…

"Wait a minute… Hibari-chan! Why are you wearing a male school uniform?" Tsuna squeals, seeing her in the male Nami-chuu uniform and knowing that his blue cousin is definitely going to be bitten to death on the first day of school.

"Skirts are for squares! They must be burn!" Hibari declared as a dark and dangerous aura surrounds her, and the brunet yelp in fright.

"Eh… Please, Tsuna-nii, Hibari-chan is not into skirts and it is forbidden to tell her to wear one." Milena explained as they head to school. "Considering her reputation back there required her to run, the skirts gets rip every time and the you-know-what gets exposed."

"Eh? Reputation? What reputation?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see once we get to school." Hikari wrote, as Gokudera and Yamamoto came to greet them. And the three girls can't help to think that the bomber just hit his head today and kept calling them princesses. Of course, Tsuna tries to get him to stop calling them princesses…

… But sadly, the three labeled him as a weird… lolicon of sorts…

**:::^*^:::**

Arriving in school, many students turn and stares at the three newcomers that are walking along with the No-Good Tsuna. Plus the facts that the three are girls, they wondered how the heck he manage to score them.

And let's not forget the blue girl in a male uniform… she's definitely going to be bitten to death.

"So… this is your school." Milena said.

"Wow… boring…" Hibari said lamely.

"Hibari-chan, don't do anything reckless on the first day of school." the black cousin stated.

"Hai, hai, but only for today… Tomorrow, I'm going to make quite an entrance." the blue cousin replied.

"Oi…" the ravenette sighs.

"I guess we could partly blame our friend's brother?" Hikari sign. "He did teach her a few pranks and possible escape plans."

"I guess… he can be part of the blame." Milena grumbled.

"He?" Tsuna asked.

"Our friend's brother… he taught a few more "skills" to Hibari-chan before we left for you guys." the ravenette stated blandly.

"Eh?" the brunet said in curiosity and fear of what would happen to his blue cousin.

"OI! Dame-Tsuna!" one of the male students shouts and the brunets jumps in surprise. "Who are those pretty girls with you?" it turns out to be rough-looking delinquents and they are pretty much eyeing on the two girls while Hibari looks annoyed at them.

"And here comes the hitters…" the blunette sighs. "Really…"

"They don't have life, that's all." the ravenette stated with Hikari agreeing with a nod.

"True." the blue cousin replied. "Ignore them." as she push the three into the building while Yamamoto drags a enraged bomber, and preventing him from starting any trouble.

And today marks the day, Hikari, Hibari and Milena meets the rest of the Family… and the Vongola Party, Reborn planned.

* * *

Silver: It is done! And I'm running away from Reborn for being LATE! Woohoo! (runs, with a gun-totting baby hitman chasing after her.)

**Next Chapter!**

"You, not wearing the correct uniform, I'll bite you to death."

"Dang… I don't know who's much crazier, him or that quarterback…"

"A party?"

"Okay, who's the idiot would give a baby an actual gun?"

"… Got the wrong side of the blender or you're just trying to mimic a pineapple?"

"Nii-san… is everything okay?"

Silver: Yeah, common sense level on all three girls… Milena - her logic is always there. Hikari - similar level with Tsuna but she's a bit patient. Hibari - let the hyperactive imagination fly! Review please!


End file.
